Moonlight Serenade
by yintang
Summary: Scarlet, a normal teenage girl, is kidnapped one night and gets thrown into a world of twisted and dark madness and falls in love with 2 handsome vampires. Who will she pick? What secrets lie behind the castle walls?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Serenade Chapter 1 Sweet Nothing

It was a dark stormy night, the rain pounded rhythms on the castle rooftops. The flash of lightning flickared followed by a pounding of thunder, that echoed across the country like town. On top of the rolling hills sat the castle. It seemed unwelcoming with its black stainless steel gate that seemed to coil around the black fence post, and the needle-like briars that climbed up the cold, grey castle stone walls. Most of the time though, you could not make out the castle because it usually hid under a blanket of fog. Usually all you could see was its faded dark outline and the its jagged top towering high off the ground.

On this very rainy night, you probably couldn't see her, you probably couldn't see the sad lonesome girl sitting on top of the tower. Her skin white, her pained blue eyes, and blond ringlet curls. She sat there, on the side of the tower -her paper white legs dangling off the sides. With a single tear that rolled down her cheek and dripped off her snow white chin, she sat, holding one single red rose. While looking out with a lonesome expression on her face, she began to pull off one petal, and then another. She looked down at the valley below her where the small town lie and longed to be the people in it. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the last of the petals float to the wet ground. After realizing there was nothing she could do about her situation, she stood up. She turned around one last time and then towards the castle that held her nightmare. She began to walk but the cold, tight shackles on her feet felt as though they restrained her. She kept walking though, walking into the darkness, hearing nothing but the sound of the loud clanging shackles and the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the stone.

The only sound she could hear as she walked down the winding, cold, stone steps was the rhythmic clanging of her own shackles. She walked and walked down the narrow stairs until she reached an elegant victorian styled hall. She continued walking -things sure have gotten quieter since the mistress fell ill, she thought to herself. She stoppped walking once she reached the end of the long hall. She stood right in front of a black door in which she stared indecively at. With her white slender hand she knocked on the door soflty. She waited a few seconds until the black door opened.

"Why hello my dear," came a mans low deep english voice from behind the door. "Come sit right down," he beckoned. He too was a pale white, he had sea green eyes and brown hair neatly parted on the side. He looked no older than twenty-two. "Was there something you wanted Nathanil?" The girl asked in a soft cooing voice. "Yes my dear, uh, why don't you sit down?" he motioned to her a burgandy leather chair. She sat down in the comfortable chair and looked up at him through her glassy blue eyes. "Aida my sweet," he started, "as you well know -the mistress is quite ill and-"

"-No Nathaniel!" she interuppted, "As you well know Alec will certainly not take a liking to that." She stammered. He walked behind the chair she was sitting in. "Aida, my rose -I -I mean, we need to extinguish the weak."

Aida stood up and looked into his green eyes, "You monster! You're the one who has turned into what she is now. Everything fell silent. He too knew that it was he who had caused the mistress' illness.

In the midst of the silence his eyes grew wide. He then thew a sinister grin to Aida, that had pure evil in itself. "Someone is here Aida," he hissed. Aida never took off her dead stone glare. "Smile you absolutely dreadful," he laughed. He began to walk out of the room -his long black cape trailing behind him. Aida burned holes through him till he was out of the room completely. The hate she had for him was ummeasurable.

Nathaniel rushed down the halls and darted around the corner. He hurriedly ran down the cold stairs and flew open the iron door when he reached the bottom. He then found himself in the entrance way. He stopped and was quiet; he knew that someone was in the castle besides its usual residents and that certain someone was human. He tried to pick up the scent of the intruder (His sences are extremely sensitive), but found none. This _human _was smart-to smart. This person to have been a slayer, the only kind of human who could walk into a den of vampires and not have been caught yet.

Nathaniel knew that somewhere lurking in the shadows the slayer stood, and he began to feel paranoid. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Nathaniel sang out in his english accent. It remained dead silent for another five minutes. Nathaniel took a few steps foward, "I know your here somewh-"

He didn't get to finish his sentance because a rope thrust out into the air and wrapped around his throat. "Why hello Nathaniel came a sickingly familar voice. "Don Dao?" Nathaniel chokingly cried aloud. "Correct, nice guess." Don Dao replied in a smart-elic tone. "Well comming to extinguish us agian are we?" Nathaniel laughed while pulling off the rope from his neck. "How are you going to do it this time, slayer?" Nathaniel looked at Don Dao. Dao was a very tall man with dark eyes and matching dark curly hair that reached to his shoulders. He also wore a matching brown gotee around his thin lips. He wore leather boots, a leather trench coat, a black suit, and larg wooden cross around his neck.

While staring at his enemy, Nathaniel suddenly heard a click. In a blink of a second something again wrapped around his neck, but this time he knew it wasn't a wiry rope, but something cold. It clenched down tightly around his neck too. Nathaniel feeling extremely uncomfortable looked down at the thing that was clenched around his neck. "Wow Dao, you outdid yourself this time," Nathaniel screeched. "Only the slightest movement and off with your head!" Don Dao boasted loudly. Then Dao slightly flicked it. Nathaniel let out a tiny yelp as he felt the blade slice through his flesh. Don Dao only chuckled at his misery. Nathaniel started to sweat like a pig, for this was the first time in hundreds of years he had been caught off guard like this. Everything fell silent except for the rain pounding on the roof.

Just as Don Dao was about to pull rope, resulting in the death of Nathaniel, he felt something cold on his hand. He looked down at his hand to find a frosty, white, cool hand on top of his keeping him from killing the vampire. He traced the white hand all the way to it's matching white face, "Aida," he spoke in a breathy tone. "Where have you been this whole time?" he asked her while staring into her haunting blue eyes.

Her angelic white face darkened, "Go I wish to see no more violence in this castle, I have seen to much." Her lyrical voice was demanding yet at the same time smooth.

"-But Aida," he protested

"-I wish never to see you here on these grounds ever again." She interrupted.

He looked dissapointed, yet laxed the rope so Nathaniel could escape its deadly grasp. Once Nathaniel was freed, Dao wound up th erope and coiled it aroud his belt loop. He turned and ever so quietly walked back to the black front doors. He turned around and gave Nathaniel and Aida a smirk before he opened the large doors and stepped into the cold, wet, windy night.

When Nathaniel turned to Aida and asked har what that was all that about, she just turned and gracefully walked up the staircase cooing a soft solemn song followed by the loud clanging of the metal that bound her feet together.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Serenade Chapter 1 Sweet Nothing

It was a dark stormy night, the rain pounded rhythms on the castle rooftops. The flash of lightning flickered followed by a pounding of thunder, that echoed across the country like town. On top of the rolling hills sat the castle. It seemed unwelcoming with its black stainless steel gate that seemed to coil around the black fence post, and the needle-like briars that climbed up the cold, grey castle stone walls. Most of the time though, you could not make out the castle because it usually hid under a blanket of fog. Usually all you could see was its faded dark outline and the its jagged top towering high off the ground.

On this very rainy night, you probably couldn't see her, you probably couldn't see the sad lonesome girl sitting on top of the tower. Her skin white, her pained blue eyes, and blond ringlet curls. She sat there, on the side of the tower -her paper white legs dangling off the sides. With a single tear that rolled down her cheek and dripped off her snow white chin, she sat, holding one single red rose. While looking out with a lonesome expression on her face, she began to pull off one petal, and then another. She looked down at the valley below her where the small town lie and longed to be like the people in it. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the last of the petals float to the wet ground. After realizing there was nothing she could do about her situation, she stood up. She turned around one last time and then towards the castle that held her nightmare. She began to walk but the cold, tight shackles on her feet felt as though they restrained her. She kept walking though, walking into the darkness, hearing nothing but the sound of the loud clanging of the shackles and the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the cold stone.

The only sound she could hear as she walked down the winding, cold, stone steps was the rhythmic clanging of her own shackles. She walked and walked down the narrow stairs until she reached an elegant victorian styled hall. She continued walking _-things sure have gotten quieter since the mistress fell ill_, she thought to herself. She stoppped walking once she reached the end of the long hall. She stood right in front of a black door in which she stared indecively at. With her white slender hand she knocked on the door soflty. She waited a few seconds until the black door opened.

"Why hello my dear," came a mans low deep english voice from behind the door. "Come sit right down," he beckoned. He too was a pale white, he had sea green eyes and brown hair neatly parted on the side. He looked no older than twenty-two. "Was there something you wanted Nathaniel?" The girl asked in a soft cooing voice. "Yes my dear, uh, why don't you sit down?" he motioned to her a burgandy leather chair. She sat down in the comfortable chair and looked up at him through her glassy blue eyes. "Aida my sweet," he started, "as you well know -the mistress is quite ill and-"

"-No Nathaniel!" she interuppted, "As you well know Alec will certainly not take a liking to that." She stammered. He walked behind the chair she was sitting in. "Aida, my rose -I -I mean, we need to extinguish the weak."

Aida stood up and looked into his green eyes, "You monster! You're the one who has turned into what she is now." Everything fell silent. He too knew that it was he who had caused the mistress' illness.

In the midst of the silence his eyes grew wide. He then thew a sinister grin to Aida, that had pure evil in itself. "Someone is here Aida," he hissed. Aida never took off her dead stone glare. "Smile you look absolutely dreadful," he laughed. He began to walk out of the room -his long black cape trailing behind him. Aida burned holes through him till he was out of the room completely. The hate she had for him was ummeasurable.

Nathaniel rushed down the halls and darted around the corner. He hurriedly ran down the cold stairs and flew open the iron door when he reached the bottom. He then found himself in the entrance way. He stopped and was quiet; he knew that someone was in the castle besides its usual residents and that certain someone was human. He tried to pick up the scent of the intruder (His sences are extremely sensitive), but found none. This _human _was smart-to smart. This person had to have been a slayer, the only kind of human who could walk into a den of vampires and not have been caught yet.

Nathaniel knew that somewhere lurking in the shadows the slayer stood, and he began to feel paranoid. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Nathaniel sang out loud in his english accent. It remained dead silent for another five minutes. Nathaniel took a few steps foward, "I know your here somewh-"

He didn't get to finish his sentance because a rope thrust out into the air and wrapped around his throat. "Why hello Nathaniel came a sickingly familar voice. "Don Dao?" Nathaniel chokingly cried aloud. "Correct, nice guess." Don Dao replied in a smart-elic tone. "Well comming to extinguish us again are we?" Nathaniel laughed while pulling off the rope from his neck. "How are you going to do it this time, slayer?" Nathaniel looked at Don Dao. Dao was a very tall man with dark eyes and matching dark curly hair that reached to his shoulders. He also wore a matching brown gotee around his thin lips. He wore leather boots, a leather trench coat, a black suit, and larg wooden cross around his neck.

While staring at his enemy, Nathaniel suddenly heard a click. In a blink of a second something again wrapped around his neck, but this time he knew it wasn't a wirey rope, but something cold. It clenched down tightly around his neck too. Nathaniel feeling extremely uncomfortable looked down at the thing that was clenched around his neck. "Wow Dao, you outdid yourself this time," Nathaniel screeched. "Only the slightest movement and off with your head!" Don Dao boasted loudly. Then Dao slightly flicked it. Nathaniel let out a tiny yelp as he felt the blade slice through his flesh. Don Dao only chuckled at Nathaniel in misery. Nathaniel started to sweat like a pig, for this was the first time in hundreds of years he had been caught off guard like this. Everything fell silent except for the rain pounding on the roof.

Just as Don Dao was about to pull the rope, resulting in the death of Nathaniel, he felt something cold on his hand. He looked down at his hand to find a frosty, white, cool hand on top of his keeping him from killing the vampire. He traced the white hand all the way to it's matching white face, "Aida," he spoke in a breathy tone. "Where have you been this whole time?" he asked her while staring into her haunting blue eyes.

Her angelic white face darkened, "Go I wish to see no more violence in this castle, I have seen to much." Her lyrical voice was demanding yet at the same time smooth.

"-But Aida," he protested

"-I wish never to see you here on these grounds ever again." She interrupted.

He looked dissapointed, yet laxed the rope so Nathaniel could escape its deadly grasp. Once Nathaniel was freed, Dao wound up the rope and coiled it aroud his belt loop. He turned and ever so quietly walked back to the black front doors. He turned around and gave Nathaniel and Aida a smirk before he opened the large doors and stepped into the cold, wet, windy night.

When Nathaniel turned to Aida and asked har what that was all that about, she just turned and gracefully walked up the staircase cooing a soft solemn song followed by the loud clanging of the metal that bound her feet together.

Chapter 2 Confrontation

The warm nice summers slumbers silently once autumn begins, which eventually fades away into the cold, silent, death that winter brings-but before you can realize it life echoes back gloriously in the spring and once again the warm nice summer returns. Its just the same day over and over again...

Centuries Later

She sat there in her desk, the words that fell from the teachers mouth sounded liked nothing more than a muffled monotone. She tried to listen, really she did, but her eyelashes felt like fifty pound weights hung from them, and soon they began to take their toll; her eyelids slowly began to fall. "Scarlet!" she heard her name be shouted out in the classroom. "Stand up for the remainder of the class." Mr. Jabalee ordered in his same boring monotone. Scarlet stood up next to her desk and looked at the clock, "darn," she muttered under her breath, "I have to stand for another forty minutes." Mr. Jabalee continued in with his lecture on the Laws of Thermodynamics, and Scarlet also continued with her daydreaming.

When the bell rang her legs felt like blocks of cement and she had a hard time walking with them being so sore. Lost in thought she trudged down the school halls, not really paying attention at all. She kept walking even though her legs hurt when-she ran into something hard and fell smack on the floor. "Ow," she whined and her head. "Sorry," came a low voice. She looked up to see a tall guy with ice blue eyes and black hair to his broad shoulders. He had pale white skin and he looked hot.

Scarlet gathered her stuff up and scrambled onto her feet, "Uh, it's okay," she said unconfidently. She hated the wall of shyness that seperated her from everyone else in the world. She noticed she had never seen him before in her school. "Are you new here?" Scarlet blurted out. At first he looked unsure on how to reply, but then he nodded yes, he opened his mouth to say something but Cassendra (The preppiest girl in the school) walked up walked right up to him and swished her long blond hair. Right then Scarlet knew the barbie doll od doom would mess everything up. "Come on Alec, I'll show you where Mrs. Roberts room is." She hooked arms with him. He smiled at Scarlet and then let Cassandra lead him. Scarlet wanted to slap Cassandra across the face, but intead stared daggers at her. Scarlet felt like a loser.

The bone chilling December air made her teeth chatter as she stepped into the night. Scarlet was bundled up in her heavy winter coat, and black gloves. The fresh white snow blanketed the ground. She was walking through the winter town from Carlos' Pizza Joint, where she worked. All the tranpotation systems were shut down due to the heavy snow and ice, and her luck ran short considering her home was all the way across town.

So she began her long walk, with a long sigh which came out as dragon breath. She trudged in the snow for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Everything that seemed so familar before now seemed so foreign in the snowy night. Before she knew it, she was in place in town she had never been before. This part of town was scary, she felt like she might get mugged or something, so she kept her purse close to her.

As she walked down the alleyway, she saw a very tall, skinny man dressed in rags, who seemed to be about in his fiftees. He was pushing a shopping cart. He paused when he saw Scarlet and stared at her with glassy eyes, then he continued pushing the cart down the street. She looked down at a man sitting on the corner, he had a grey beard, was bald, and wore a brown oversized coat. His feet were wrapped in dirty, bloody, hospital rags. His eyes were white, no pupil, nothing. He held a sign that read: Plese Help the blined. Scarlet wanted to hurry out of there, the place looked like a scene from Hell. She looked to her right to see a little girl no older than eight, digging in the trash can for food. She stopped digging for a moment and looked at Scarlet with petrified blue eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, but instead turned around and started digging again.

Scarlet wanted to escape this empty dark place. She started to run. She ran past a few povershed people, but she felt that she could nnot escape their ominous gaze. She stopped running and turned around, she was still in the same empty place. The bitter cold air quickly turned icy when the wind violently shoved its way down the the alleyway. She desperately wanted the scene to change, but to no avial. So she walked again, down the lonesome street.

While walking down the cold narrow winding alley, she felt lost and confused. The povershed pepople's numbers began to dwindle down, even they had enough sence not to come this far back. It started to snow again and it felt like she had ice sickles hangin g off the tip of her nose. She froze in her steps in sheer terror when she heard a gunshot followed by a shattering of glass, and then a screeching of tires whipping around a corner. She was now officially scared and longed to be in her nice and warm loving home instead of the position she was in now.

While sulking she notice a band of people walk up behind her. Because she did not notice them, she was surprised when a rough, big hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. She was so petrified that she felt her heart leap out of her chest and inside her throat. She stood face to face to a large albino man. He shoved her against the wall and held a gun at head. Then a short plump man with a long trench coat and a beanie on his head grabbed her purse. As the short man unzipped the purse and searched through it, the albino man leaned over to her ear, "What's a pretty girl like you in a place like this?" he playfully whispered. Instead of saying anything to him, she screamed a high-pitched scream that echoed off the building walls. If someone heard her scream they might to come to her rescue. "Shut-up, you little wench!" the albino man slapped her hard across the face. Her bottom lip began to bleed. "There's not much in here, boss." The short man spoke in a New York accent. "Only twelve dollas and sixty three cents, a comb, and a gronala bar. She's got nothin'."

"Well well..." came another voice-a voice with an english accent. "What do we have here? Do you two faggots have nothing better to do than to pick on a young girl? Pathetic fools." Scarlet saw the man now, he stood tall behind the short man, He had enchanting sea green eyes and shaggy brown hair. All the sudden he reared his arm back and punched the short man right between the eyes. The short guy stumbled backwards and then fell down in the snow. The albino man let Scarlet free from his grasp and pointed his gun at the english man.

Scarlet was so scared, that she felt light headed. She looked in the direction of the commotion, and behind the fight she saw an older gentleman with a white gotee, with a long black coat, staring at her from under a forties hat. He stood there behind everyone up against the alleywall, staring straight at her. Then some people ran in front of him towards the fight to see what was going on, and he litterally disappeared out of thin air. Scarlet in wonder suddenly fell to the ground and blacked completely out.


End file.
